Rio: University Secrets
by MC Garrix
Summary: This time, the gang goes on with one of the most threatening things they could ever experience...college...and maybe some dark secrets from it. But they will have to figure out what this 'University' is hiding from them. But there will be other birds to try and stop them. Will they be successful? (Rated T: For some language and safety)
1. Chapter 1: Behind the Door

**Okay everybody, here's the one you've all been waiting for...it's finally here!  
And may i say welcome to a new story, very early i might say. But it has a bigggg twist from the first story ;)  
Hope yoou guys are pumped for the different partsss :)**

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

"Blu...Blu? Wake up."

"Five more minutes mom."

"Wake up!"

"Ah! Ouch...what do you want?" I look up to see Garrix. "What do you mean what do I want? It's the starting day of college bro!"

"What did you say?!" I look around frantically to see I was in a room...my room. "How did I get here?" I asked as I stood up dizzily.

"What do you mean how did you get here? You slept for a day...straight. You're a real heavy sleeper huh?" He said with a light chuckle.

I look down and sighed. "So...I didn't get to meet your sister...yet?"

He looked at me with a confused face. "You know that I have a sister?"

"Yeah, well...maybe? What's her name?" I ask trying to put things up together.

"Her name is Jewel. Why do you ask?" He asked me as he helped pack my stuff up. "Well...I had a dream about us being already IN the university...it was weird, but I think I wouldn't get a chance now..."

He looked at me once again, but this time quizzically. "What do you mean you wouldn't get a chance?"

I popped my neck back up and eyes widened to notice my mistake. "Oh Nothing, I said nothing!"

He closed his eyes, but not fully, and threw my fanny-pack at me. "Just hurry up. Swift is waiting for us outside."

I nodded and brushed my beak as usual. I grab my fanny-pack and went outside, where Garrix and Swift were waiting for me. "What was taking you so long, Blu?" Swift asked as I shut my door down.

Garrix decided to answer for me, the reason why I was taking so long. "Mr. Dreamer here slept for one day straight...maybe it was the party we had a day ago." He said as he put on his small red leather jacket on.

"Um...Garrix, may I ask you. Why do you wear a red leather jacket...when you're a blue macaw?" I ask in confusion. It was really rare to see a blue macaw wear a red leather jacket...what was really weirder, was that why is a bird wearing human clothing?

He smiled and wiped something off of his jacket. "It was from my sister, Jewel. It's really important to me, because she's important to me as well."

I smiled and look off into the distance. "Well...we better get going now. We might get a short pass on room introductions."

They nodded and flew off with me...and I'll see if that dream had something to connect with something in reality this time.

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

As we landed in-front of the university, it just looked like a big tree with a lot of rooms in it. "Hey, Swift, can you tell me how they made this university again?" I asked as Swift scanned through the university's handbook.

"Well...as it said here in the tree's history. It says that they made it with gorilla's help. So it seems like it was made out of gorilla trees."

"What are gorilla trees?" I ask not knowing what a gorilla tree was. I was really certain that it didn't even exist. "Gorilla trees are the ones which gorillas climb on, the tall trees. I don't know their exact name...so god help us."

"What do you think it's called Blu?" I asked, but no answer came. I turn around to see Blu gazing at something...or someone. I look over to where he was looking at and see my sister, Jewel. I laugh quietly, not trying to remove Blu's focus from his little daydream. But of course I had to wake him out of it.

"Earth to Blu, are you there?" I asked jokingly with a chuckle as I knocked on his head with my talon.

He touched his head and rubbed it. "Ouch, what was that for, Garrix?"

"We need to go inside, Blu. Not gaze at my sister." I laughed hysterically.

Blu smirked and scoffed. "Yeah your very funny, Garrix."

Swift looked at my sister and asked. "So that's your sister? Doesn't look like it...she looks like she is very sweet and kind."

With that said. One specific macaw came up to Jewel and tried to give her a kiss. Jewel quickly recoiled, and punch the birds face.

I smiled and look at Blu and Swift who had their mandibles on the floor. The Swift suddenly added. "Well now I can see your traits..."

"Let's just go inside and see who's going to be our roommates."

As we went in, we expected a lot of birds...or should I say students. But there weren't any, except for the one giving out room keys.

"Are you Blu, Garrix and Swift?" The bird asked. We nodded and stepped up. He handed me a key and said. "As for you three, you need to stay in one room, because you three were late for the picking of roommates." We had nervous faces on the outside, but very happy feelings inside.

We quickly thanked the bird and followed where the key number led us to. Our number was '09'. And surprisingly my sister, Jewel, and her friends Kate and Eva were a room beside us.

We didn't bother that much, because we were pretty excited on what was in the room and how it looked like. I held the doorknob and faced my friends. "Okay guys, this is the room we are going to stay in through all college life...we need to make it count, okay?" I said as they nodded their heads.

The deal was, have fun and learn in college, and probably most important was accomplish something.

I turned the doorknob to see what lied behind the door...

* * *

**Hope you guys like the twist, i can finally fulfill the idea's you readers had and continue with the last story of 'Universities' :D**

**Hope you leave a review and try to fav and follow ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pressure

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

As soon as Garrix opened the door, it didn't look bad. There were only two beds and one couch, one bathroom as well.

'This doesn't look anything like the room in my dream...maybe it is different now...' I thought to myself as I look down.

Garrix noticed this and patted me on the back with his wing. "You okay, buddy?" He asked as I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good Garrix." I answered. And we before all of the asking questions, we heard a knock on the door.

Instinctively, I opened the door. It was, Jewel. "Oh hey, you must be the one my brother was talking about!" She greeted as she looked me straight in the eyes.

I didn't get to utter the words I was supposed to answer with. But what did slip my beak was, "Angel..." I mutter under my breath.

She blushed at this and pretended she didn't hear anything. "What was that?" She asked.

I finally snapped out of fantasy and shook my head. "Um...nothing, I thought I saw my friend Angel behind you." I tried to get away from the situation with a lie.

She giggled at my nervousness and offered her wing to me. "The name is, Jewel. And you must be, Blu!"

She said as I accepted her wing. Her touch almost made me melt. I missed it so much...I just wish that dream would come true.

As we finished shaking wings, she looked over my shoulder and greeted her brother, Garrix. "Hey brother, I see that you're still taking care of the gift I gave to you?"  
"Yeah I am." Garrix said as he looked at his maroon leather jacket. "I've been taking care of this since you gave it to me."

Jewel smiled warmly and looked beside Garrix, who was Swift. "And you must be, Swift?"

Swift nodded and answered. "Yeah I am, and your brother does sort of look like you...as they speak."

Jewel smiled once more and then step out of the room. "Well I'll see you three later in the club. You've got to meet the others!"

With that said, she flew off through the corridor and out of my sight. I come back in to meet with some sly faces. "What?"

"You like my sister, don't you?" Garrix figured it out. But of course I wasn't going to make it that easy for them, I had to deny. "No I don't, what makes you say that?" I scoffed and spat.

"The way you look at her already tells us everything, Blu." Swift added with an unfading sly smile.

"Whatever." I said as I drop down my fanny-pack. Garrix suddenly clapped his wings and said. "Alright, boys, we are going to meet the others in the club in five minutes so you better hurry up!" He said as he went beside the door.

Swift and I looked at each other and looked back at Garrix. "We're already ready. We don't have anything important to bring anyways."

Garrix opens the door and replied. "Okay, but if you two forgot anything, I am not going to get it with you."

We nodded as we went out of our room. Garrix locked the door and led us to the club.

* * *

_**-Swift's POV-**_

* * *

As we went in the club, there weren't many birds in there. There was only Garrix's sister, Jewel, one yellow canary, a red crested cardinal, two toucans, and one other blue macaw, including the three of us.

It was really awkward when we went in. They looked at us pretty awkwardly as well. But before something more awkward was going to happen, Garrix stepped up and said. "Hi, I think everyone knows me here as, Jewel's big brother. But I'll be talking about it later."

With that said, Garrix sat down on a small box and then Blu and I followed suit. But what really caught my eye, was the unknown other blue macaw.

She looked really beautiful. Well...except for Jewel. But that one was signed up on Blu's soul. Even now I could see him gazing at her. I nudged him before he got caught.

"Okay everybody. My name is, Garrix. I am Jewel's big brother, as I said. I have a lot of hobbies and subject I'm taking in right now. And the reason why I joined this university is because...well...it's because of my sister." Garrix said as he looked warmly at Jewel, which she gave back.

The yellow canary raised his wing for a question and asked. "Why do you wear that jacket?"

Garrix huffed and looked at the bird annoyingly. "I'm not going through that again." He said as he sat down, wings crossed.

I turn back to the other birds and they all stared at me. Guess it was my turn. I stood up and took a deep breath. "Hello, my name is, Swift. As you can see I'm a blue macaw. I don't know how I ended up in this university. But I just want to finish and accomplish. Not too much to ask for right?" I finished and sat down.

Then I was about to whisper something at, Blu. But he wasn't there anymore. I look at Garrix who was looking around, probably for Blu as well.

But I knew he went outside...guess it was too much pressure for him to see Jewel...?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters readers :P**

**I'm just busy producing the other story's plots :)**

**I hope you guys wont kill me for this.**


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

It was too much pressure to take in. I don't know if my dream will be the same, with all the bombing, Roberto, and a lot more wrong things universities shouldn't have.

I don't know what's going to happen next, "Blu?" An angelic voice called out from behind. I turn around to see, Jewel.

"Oh hey there, Jewel. What're you doing here?" I asked. I was nervous, but I tried to hide it, so she wouldn't just blabber about me being a nervous little bird.

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here, is the question." She replied, wondering why I walked out.

I scratched my nape and started to think of my 'reason'. "Well...I, uh..."

She started to come closer with the same confused face, the face that waited for my answer. "Well?"

"I just wanted some fresh air, just too tired from all the flying. Took a lot of wrong directions and all..." I lied...well...I had too anyways. I just couldn't tell her that weird dream as early as I could've, it would be weird.

She gave me a more confused look and answered. "Okay? It's your time to introduce yourself anyways, we better head back in."

I nodded and followed her back in the club.

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

It could've been much easier if Blu didn't have to walk out on us. But I think something was bothering him. And I know I need to talk to him later.

But it looked like he was starting to get a little bit closer to my sister, which is great! I have to agree that those two are for each other.

But now wasn't the time to think about this. It was time to go back into our room and rest. We had a long flight, so we needed rest to get ready for class introduction for tomorrow.

As we got back to our room, we headed straight to our comfortable places. But mine was just a resting couch, so it was no big deal.

It was really dark, so I had to light a candle to brighten up the place. And now the silent ambience was taking its toll on us.

I couldn't sleep because of all the cricket's loud noises were very annoying. I noticed that, Blu and Swift weren't asleep as well.

I decided to start a conversation before we decided to stay up all night. "Hey guys...do you think we could stay long I this university?"

Blu shrugged and replied. "Well, maybe. We just need to work hard and never give up. How hard could that be?" He was right. Teamwork was one more reason for us.

"Much better than high school, principal was really into us. He really wanted to bust us badly. Mainly it was Garrix's insect releasing stunt." Swift added.

We laughed for awhile and came in the awkward silence once more. I looked over to Blu and asked. "Hey, Blu, What was wrong with you earlier?"

Blu sighed. "Well..."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'll be writing a chapter, but i won't be uploading it for awhile. Since i'll be in a vacation ;)**

**First time to take a break from fic's :D**

**Thank you all for the support everyone! You are all the ones who got me here ;) **

**I love you all! May you have a great one!**


	4. Chapter 4: Homies

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

Oh how I love the beautiful, peaceful mornings. But after I get out of this bed, Garrix and Swift is gonna ask me a lot of questions.

After what I told them about my dream, they kept asking me last night till they fell asleep. But I know what I should've told them last night.

That it was just a dream, not reality. I loved how I was in Jewel's wings in my dream. But that was just my fantasy. And now I needed to start living the real world, and stop thinking of things which are impossible.

I open my eyes as I woke up. I could see Garrix sleeping on the couch and Swift sleeping on his bed. But what really shocked me, was the clock.

It was the first day of learning ten minutes from now. I then yelled out. "Garrix, Swift, we need to go now!"

Bothe of then woke up frantically and they both looked at the clock. "We gotta go!" Garrix said as he stormed inside the bathroom.

Swift quickly washed his face and wipe it quickly. And I began to start brushing my beak. I look back at the clock and we had eight minutes left.

"Garrix, Swift. You two can go, I just need to wash my body."

"Are you sure Blu? We can just wait for you?" Swift suggested, very kindly.

"No, I won't be risking your time for me. Just go!"

With that said, they flew off to go and get to the introduction subject. I just needed to take a little wash on my face, and I still had four more minutes anyways.

After a minute of washing my face, I grab my fanny-pack and go out of the door. I shut the door and locked it. But before I locked it, Jewel came out of their room.

I guess she was late as well. I was really stunned on how coincident it was. She looked over at me and ran beside me. "Woke up late too?" She asked me with her angelic voice.

And it struck me again...the gaze that I never broke from her. She looked at me confusingly and waved at my face. "Hello, Blu?"

I shook my head and blink my eyes multiple times. "Uh, what, oh yeah I did woke up early- I mean late."

She laughed at me once more and looked straight to where we were walking to. A blue-macaw was in-front of us, he was standing right next to our class-door.

"Hey...you must be Blu and Jewel!" He greeted. He had a body much like, Garrix. Wing span looked like it was my size. He had sunglasses and a cop-hat. So I was thinking he was the university security guard.

We nodded. "Yeah...and who are you, sir?"

"The name's Fenn. I'm a university cop." He said as he stopped leaning on the wooden wall. "You two know that both of you are going the wrong way right?"

Both Jewel and I exchanged confused looks. "What do you mean?" Jewel asked very confusingly.

"The introducing process is in the stage." He said. I couldn't be-...wait...the stage?!

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

"Come on Blu...where are you?"

"Garrix, don't worry bird. He'll be here in no time." Swift's words were very confident like he was saying the truth...

But before I could reply, Blu comes in busting in the door with...Jewel? I guess she woke up late as well.

"Sorry, continue your introduction!" Blu yelled out to the stage as he sat down next to us.

The introducer grabbed a microphone and spoke up. "Okay...next up is...Garrickson?"

Aw come on...I didn't really want to introduce myself right now! "Yeah, I'll be up there!"

As I walked up onto the stage, I easily felt a lot of eyes on me already. "Hi, my name is, Garrix. As you can see that I am a blue-macaw. I have a sister, who is studying in this university right now. And I-"

"Do you have any hobbies, Mr. Garrickson? Like any instruments?" The introducer asked.

"Now that you mention it, I play bass-guitar in my band." I said, without any means of bragging.

"Oh really," The introducer then faced the birds who were listening to the introductions. Even Blu and Swift...even my sister. "Hey everybody, you wanna hear Garrix play the bass?"

"Yeah, do it!" They all screamed out loud. I look over to Blu and Swift as they were laughing at my demise.

I smirk and whispered something to the introductory. He nodded and grabbed the microphone. "Mr. Garrickson said that he has his band-mates here, Blu and Swift."

* * *

_**-Swift's POV-**_

* * *

And of course he wasn't going to give us a chance. He had to do it. As much as I want to play the drums right now, I didn't want it in-front of the whole university.

But they were my homies. Not being racist but it was true, they were true friends. And they needed me the most right now.

As Blu and I stood on the stage, we were shown to the instruments we were supposed to play.

Garrix picks up the bass, Blu picks up the guitar and grabs the microphone, and I sit down next to the drums.

I start the song with three taps on the drumsticks and we start the song,

* * *

_Started out as a high school reject,_

_nothing much was expected from me,_

_my mistakes, i recollect,_

_i didn't care in retrospect!_

_No indication,_

_to my life direction,_

_no group formation,_

_but now we are!_

_Sitting, hands on my controller,_

_seems to be the only thing we control._

_Power on, worries off,_

_they just seem to fly out the window._

_All indication,_

_to my life direction._

_In group formation,_

_and now we are!_

_Broken but we're picking up the pieces!_

_We're broken but were picking up the pieces!_

_Scattered Gathered, yeah we all matter,_

_doesn't matter who you are._

_Here we are we came this far, alright._

_Here we are tonight, Homies unite!_

_No indication, my lifes direction_

_no group formation, now we are_

_All indication, my lifes direction_

_All in formation, Now we are_

_Broken but we're picking up the pieces!_

_We're broken but we're picking up the pieces!_

_We're broken but we're picking up the pieces!_

_Scattered Gathered, yeah we all matter,_

_doesn't matter who you are._

_Here we are we came this far, alright._

_Here we are tonight, Homies unite!_

* * *

**For your information everybody, the band that made this song is not that popular. But they are one heck of an amazing band!**

**And yes, i am back :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

"Well that was certainly progressive." I say as birds went wild because of our performance.

The Introducer came up back on stage, "And there you go everyone. Blu, Garrix and Swift, show them some love everyone!"

All the birds on their seats stood up and clapped their wings together. "Wow, didn't think it was this easy to blend in the university." Garrix added as he put down the bass guitar.

Then, Swift stood up from the drums, "Hey guys, we better get down from here before we catch a lot of attention...and you remember what happened when it did..."

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

* * *

Garrix began dancing and showing off on-stage and was a center of attraction for the lady birds. He danced as hard as he could that some ruffians came up on stage and stopped him. "You think you'll be the center of attraction buddy?" The bird asked.

Garrix just stood there, still not moving. Blu and Swift came up on stage to save their friend. "Hey, back off big-bird." Swift teased.

The bird grabbed, Swift by the collar of the shirt he was wearing and threatened him. "You better step out little-bird."

"I- I don't think violence is the answer for this-" Blu was cut off by a bird thrown to him. He and Swift lie down in pain.

Garrix finally had it and attacked the bird when he had his chance. He rammed the bird with his body, which made the bird go down hard on the ground, making him hard to go back up.

Garrix picked up, Blu and dragged, Swift out of the scene. So they wouldn't get into any more trouble.

* * *

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"Hmmm, now that you said it. We should get down from here." Garrix repeated as we walk down off the stage.

And then out of nowhere, Jewel cam running towards us. "Wow you guys, I didn't expect that at all! And you have an amazing voice, Blu!"

"Aw, it's nothing really." Okay, this is embarrassing. Garrix and Swift are looking at me slyly once more. I knew what was on their minds.

Then, Garrix started, "I think we need to get a break from that unexpected performance, guys. We'll see you later sis!" He said as he pulled both me and Swift out of the theatre room.

* * *

_**-Swift's POV-**_

* * *

Being back to our room feels like we're in a safe house. But what really mattered right now, was getting, Blu get through his whole dream problem thing.

When he told me and Garrix about his dream, both of us were really curios if it was gonna happen. But the real problem is...getting Jewel to like, Blu.

Well, I don't think it's a problem with, Jewel liking, Blu. What the problem was is, Blu. He doesn't really have that confidence inside of him.

But we had to atleast try and do something to help our poor friend. He seemed kinda caught up about his dream.

I went up to, Garrix and whisper to him, "I think we need to take another step for, Blu's dream of getting it together with your sister."

Garrix nodded in approval while we watch, Blu lie down on his bed. "Now that you said it, we might need some help from the others." He added as I just look at him confusingly.

"What do you mean others?" I question him. But he just gave me a smirk and talked loudly. "I'll be back later you two. Need to get something done with, Nico and Pedro." He said as he pulled the door open and went out without any more words.

Blu just stared at the door, probably thinking what I was thinking too. "So...Blu, you ever wonder why we haven't seen that much students in this university? Well, except for the ones in the theatre." I asked out of nowhere.

"...I have no idea."

* * *

**And yes, I was lazy when I came back XD**


End file.
